Ozpins Nephew and team RWBYS
by Gemletra
Summary: RWBY AU, Headmaster Ozpins nephew, Sam Ozpin, has been offered to go to beacon and he had happily replied, but on his first day he had not come to mind that he would fall in love with a black-red haired someone, making him break out of the old boring groggy shell he was used to.
1. The Ride There : 1

As I woke up, I looked around my room, not seeing much, as I was mostly nocturnal that summer because of a night job working as a security guard for a small dust shop in Vale, and needing my sleep during the day i had gotten blackout curtains. Yawning and stretching the kinks out of my back I started my day, went through the hassle of getting all of my fighting gear on, then I had to catch a flight to my new school… Beacon.

"SAAAAAM" my mom yelled to get me up

"I KNOW I'M GETTING DRESSED I'LL BE DOWN IN 5 MINUTES," I yelled back,

Hurrying to get my socks on, after that my pants, then my trademark black muscle shirt with my semblance on it, then my hooded vest and my fingerless gloves and i was set. As i walked down the stairs I saw that my mother had been up all night with my new born brother, so I tried not to be so, me. As I grabbed my small tubular travelbag and swung it over my shoulder i walked up to my mother giving her a kiss and saying goodbye, I stepped outside and started to run full speed to the airship platform that I was going on.

When i got there i saw a bunch of people going to Beacon, but a quite loud and obnoxious couple took most of my attention.

"Ruby you're going to be the bees knees!" i heard the tall blonde say,

"I want normal knees though yang, just a normal girl with normal knees!" The short black-red haired girl said replied,

I thought to myself that it wouldn't hurt to go to talk to them considering that i have no friends because i'm going to this school 2 years earlier than everyone here, my uncle ozpin is the headmaster of the school and he thought i had what it took to be a genuine hunter. As i walked over i saw that the short black-red haired girl started to kinda hide behind the tall blonde.

"Hello, my name is Sam Ozpin, hows it going?" I said as i looked at the blonde

"Its going okay for me,can't say the same for my sister behind me though, and my name is Yang, Yang Xiao Long," Yang said

"And yours?" i asked the cowering girl behind yang,

"I'm Ruby, Ruby Rose" she said very quietly

"Hi Ruby and Yang" i said waving even though i wasn't even a metre away

"How do you two know each other?" i asked putting my hands behind my back

"We are sisters, not by blood but we are very close, if anything ever happens to Ruby i help her out" Yang explained starting to tense up

" And by 'Help me' she means plow their face in until they are forced to be nice to me" ruby said

"Ouch, no offence but overprotective much yang?" i criticized

"SEE YANG I TOLD YOU" shouted ruby then blushed because the realised how loud she yelled,

"Well it was nice to meet you Yang and Ruby, see you girls later maybe!" i said starting to walk away

"See you later sam!" they both said in unison then immediately tried to jinx each other,

I went to sit next to the windows and look over the sea when a very green and sick fellow bumped into me.

"Oops sorry, hey my names" he tried to say before almost throwing up all over me

"Jaune, what's yours?" he said putting his hands on his hips,

"Hi Jaune im Sam," i said sliding my seat over discretely,

"Well you and airships don't go well together do they jaune?" i asked holding in a chuckle,

"No, No they don't, i cant wait to feel the cliffs of beacon, rather than being 10,000 feet up in the air," Jaune said

"Well im gunna get some shut eye before we land,you still got an hour to hold that in, good luck my friend,"i said laughing,not able to hold it in anymore.

"Yeah yeah yeah, see you when we land," Jaune said walking away,

" See ya Jaune." I said waving, still not even 1 metre apart,

I put my chin on the table and gazed at the table my eyelids becoming more and more heavy until i was out like a beowulf to my weapon. I was dreaming of something about a Rose field, probably because i just met a person named after a gem and a flower, until i was awakened by the talking getting louder and louder and the beeping of doors opening, i looked and to my surprise i saw Beacon and all its glory.

After I had started to walk around beacon I made my way to the hall where my uncle would give a speech and I got there 30 seconds from the ending of it, which bummed me out but that's my fault for not getting there in time. As he concluded made my way to the barn all the first year students were supposed to sleep for the night for us to make teams and rest until we got our dorm rooms. As I settled down and tried to go to sleep I hear a commotion and it was obviously Yang and Ruby, I wanted to see what it was all about so I got up and walked over.

"what seems to be all the commotion about?" I asked politely,

"just trying to make new friends," yang replied holding Ruby by the wrist,

"okay well be quiet, people are trying to sleep around here, " as I gestured to all of the students in their sleeping bags,

" he is right yang let go of me and let's get some sleep, initiation is tomorrow and we need to be well-rested for that," Ruby said as she tugged free from yang grasp,

"well good night to Yang and Ruby, see you in the morning, " I said walking away.

" Good night Sam," Ruby said waving

As I got to my sleeping bag I wrapped myself inside it like a caterpillar spinning it's cocoon and fell asleep. Waiting to awaken the next morning.

* * *

**The Next chapter will be more action packed and stuff because of the forest scene, should i partner sam up with anyone in paticular? or should he be a lone wolf? post in reviews and ill gladly take your suggestions, will probably update every other day or maybe daily if it gets semi-regular. **

**Gemletra signing out! (Until next chapter)**


	2. Loneliest of all : 2

**Thanks for the advice on the first chapter, I'll try to stick with it. My first language is french, so writing in english is a challenge, but anyways, I got bored so I started to write another chapter, Please enjoy! **

**~Gemletra**

* * *

**The Next Morning**

**Sam Ozpin**

Everyone was awoken by a very ecstatic pink haired girl, who later I found out that her name was Nora. I started my first day at beacon, going to the locker room to get my gear, I found everyone getting ready as well. My locker was right next to Ruby's locker as well, so I started a conversation with her.

"Hello again Ruby, did you sleep well last night?" I asked her,

She looked at me like she was in trouble.

"Y-yes I slept well last night, how about you?" she said holding back more stutters then I heard,

Taking her question into consideration I noticed that my back had more kinks in it than usual, so I replied,"I slept well too but sleeping on the ground didn't do anything good for my back!"

She saw that my posture was a bit different from yesterday, I was slouching to relax my back because of the kinks in it. She took a hold of my arms and walked behind me.

"Umm Ruby what are you doing? Wait no no no!" I said as she put a foot in the middle of my back and pulled on my arms.

All anyone heard was the cracks of my back, they were so loud it made some people stop talking and look over.

"That better?" she said holding in a laugh,

I reconsidered her question feeling my back with my arms, not feeling any pain I replied,

"Yes that is much better Ruby, thanks alot!" I exclaimed and closed my locker.

I noticed that Ruby was eyeing my weapons, pales d'explosion, which meant blades of explosion in french, they were a gauntlet style weapon, that had a arm blade about the same length as my forearm, I would use the explosion that the grenades from the grenade launcher gave off to get around faster, and as I activated them, she seemed to act like a little kid on christmas day.

"OH MY GOD THATS SO COOL!" Ruby exclaimed, jumping all over the place only to get caught

by her sister Yang,

"Woah there sis slow down!" Yang said holding her sister down like she would a raging bull,

"Hey Yang, what's your weapon called?" I asked looking at the two bright yellow bracelets on her wrists,

"Ember Celica" Yang said whipping her arms to the side, making her bracelets turn into a gauntlet/armguard that covered from her hands to her elbows, somewhat like mine, but her magazine wrapped around her arm and she had a hidden barrel between her index finger and her middle finger.

"Cool, I'd like to see that in action today!" I said giving her a thumbs up

"Same goes for you bud!" she said as her and her sister started to walk away to pick up Jaune who had been launched across the room by Pyrrha Nikos because he was flirting to a white haired girl, who I later found out to be Weiss Schnee , that looked like she got everything that she wanted. Pyrrha Nikos was a 5 star athlete, that had insanely accurate aim with her sword/spear/rifle.

**10 Minutes Later**

**Sam Ozpin**

As I arrived at my launch pad, everyone was readying up for their descent into the emerald forest, I heard my uncle finish his speech and ask if their were any questions.

Immediately I asked,"How will the teams be made? And I couldn't help but notice that there is an odd number of students here, so is someone gonna be an oddball out?"

With a smile on his face he replied,"Oh my dear nephew! so glad you could make it to beacon, yes sadly there will be a team of five and one of them not having a partner this year on the fact that there was a mix up and one more student than usual was accepted into beacon. Anyways the launching will start in 10 second increments and the first person you make eye contact with will be your partner for the rest of your days at Beacon,"

Everyone immediately after my uncle gave that speech started to groan. And as everyone was being launched into the air in front of me, I realised that I had no landing strategy, so I mentally prepared myself to hit the ground with a thump,and as I launched into the air, right after Ruby, I noticed someone screaming and I looked right behind me and Jaune was screaming his ass off flailing his arms around and flying through the air.

As I got closer to the ground I curled up in a ball and it surprisingly worked, allowing me to keep my speed after rolling on the ground and I ran faster than ever I thought was possible.

As I got lost in the forest it felt like hours had gone by, but I made it to the temple before anyone it looked like as none of the pieces were touched by anything other than the cool summer breeze, picking the white king piece I started on my way back to the cliffs, I saw four people in unison, a tall and muscular man with red/brown hair and looked like the boss of the group, I passed them and who I later found out to be Cardin, he tripped me and I hit my left shin off of a sharp rock, splitting it open,but not for too long, as my aura took effect and started to heal my leg.

As I walked away, under my breath I whispered,"Son of a bitch," and continued on my merry way. But as I walked back I ran into a nest of beowulf's, so I activated pales d'explosion and got ready for a fight.

The first beowulf came at me like a sack of potatoes, I launched myself forward with an explosion and I sliced right down the middle of the beowulf making the two sides of it flop to either side of me. This only aggravated the rest of them, so I quickly shot at my feet after jumping to get high into the air getting a good view at what I was up against. I counted 20.

As I shot two grenades down while I was falling killing 3.

'_17_' I thought to myself. Using a beowulf to land safely stepping on its chest and leaping of at another, impaling it's head with my blade I thought '_16_,' Immediately getting smacked by one, sending me about 5 metres to the right of it.

Getting up at the last moment before a beowulf slashed at my head, then shooting it in the face, the explosion sending me back into the crowd, i thought,'_15_,'

Slicing and dicing through the crowd of beowulfs, killing 5 in the process thinking,'_10_,' then shooting myself into the air again I shot down at the beowulfs, and landing on a beowulf this time sticking my blade into it, killing it, I thought to myself,'_4 while in the air then 1 landing, so 5 left_,' reassuring myself it will be over soon.

Then not noticing there was one behind me while I did quick math I got slashed in the back and pain started to take my mind over. My aura which was worn down from taking the explosions to propel me wasn't working, I would have to do this the hard way, taking it like a man.

"HOW DARE YOU TOUCH ME!" I exclaimed as I was stabbing both of my forearmed blades into the beowulf, pulling up cutting it into 3 even pieces. '_4_,' I thought as the pain started to disappear because of my adrenaline, looking at the last four beowulfs that surrounded me, thinking of a quick, but clean plan to kill all of the at once.

Two beowulfs started to run at me from my left and right, thinking fast, as the both leapt in unison at me, I stuck both of my blades out, them jumping right into it, killing them instantly as soon as my blades came into contact with their heads. Pulling my blades out I shot behind me killing the one behind me and also propelling me towards the last one.

As my blade came into contact with its heart, I screamed out loud making birds flee from the trees,"ZERO!"

After the encounter I lay on my stomach, face in the grass and I sighed. Getting up, I walked to the cliffs, as I was the first one to arrive back, my uncle spoke to me.

"I will not make you stay here if you are hurt, go to the medical bay, take a shower, but do NOT be late for the team ceremony!" my uncle said as he emphasized the word NOT.

**1 Hour Later**

**Sam Ozpin**

My uncle was giving the ceremony as he said,"Weiss Schnee, Blake Belladonna, Ruby Rose, and Yang Xiao Long, you four gathered the white knight pieces and you will, from this day forward be team RWBY, lead by, Ruby Rose. Everyone clapped and Yang Hugged Ruby, squeezing the air out of her. I zoned out for about 3 minutes and I noticed that my uncle was calling my name.

"Sam Ozpin, my nephew, was the first to get there and make it back, only taking him 2 hours, He got the one and only white king piece, and from this day forward you will be the S in team RWBYS, you being lead by Ruby Rose. All of you get to your dorms, you have classes the day after tomorrow, relax and get ready for your year at Beacon!"

After the ceremony, I had started to walk to my dorm, at the door, I remembered that I was in a team with four others girls, so politely I knocked,

"Is everyone in there decent?" I had said through the door while knocking,

"Yes, its okay," I heard an unfamiliar voice call to me,

I opened the door to see everyone in their beds and ready to sleep,

"I can't help but notice there is only four beds, I'll sleep on the ground," I said sitting down in the corner getting a blanket and pillow from the closet first,

Instantly I could tell all of them were looking at me, I took my shirt off and Weiss yelped,"What happened to your back?!" all of them now paying attention to the about 2 centimetre deep cut on the left side of my back.

I forgot that I had gotten scratched at all that day, Weiss already escorting me to sit in a chair backwards, she said,"This might hurt,nevermind it will hurt," she said dipping a cloth in hydrogen peroxide,and wiping all of my cuts clean.

"Th-OW-thanks," I said obviously in pain,

"So, you're the headmasters nephew?" Blake asked me,

I looked at her and answered,"Yeah he invited me to this school seeing me practising in my backyard by myself, Although I'm good in combat, I'm two years behind of everyone, which makes my life a bit harder, leaving all of my friends back in Vacuo,"

As soon as I said '_2 years behind everyone_' yang looked over to Ruby sporting a small grin on her face, and said,"so you're here early? My sister is too!"

I looked at Ruby, who had a small blush going on, and said,"Then you know how I feel like right Ruby? Leaving your friends behind for a better cause?"

"Y-yeah, all my friends back at signal asked me to write to them every once and a while, but you can write back all the way to vacuo, can you?" She asked with caution,

"No I can't," I said as blake noticed something she stared at me wide eyed.

"Your eyes just changed colour!" said blake in awe

Everyone now looking at my light blue eyes that before were emerald green.

"Yeah half of my semblance is not being able to hide emotions, which is hard for me considering I'm really emotional,"

"There all done," Weiss said as she went to but the cloth in a hamper,

"Cool, with fighting the grimm and dressing up for that ceremony, I'm bummed out, I'll catch you girls tomorrow kay?" I said as I layed down pulled the covers over my head,

"Okey Dokey, see you tomorrow Sam," said yang as she walked over and turned off the lights.

* * *

**A good chapter don't ya think? Well Sam ended up getting no partner, but next time stuff starts to happen, planning this to be 15-25 chapters long, Feel free to Put a review explaining what I should do.**

**~Gemletra**


End file.
